Resealable closures are known in various forms for most types of containers. For example, plastic or metal closures are widely used for bottles or threaded jars. However, no resealable closures have until now proven practicable for beverage cans. Their user friendliness is thus restricted, and the can side is limited in practice to that of a single serving.